Triple Bloon
"They come in three in three different colors, and despite their small size, they pack a deadly punch when they're together. Never judge a boss by its appearance, as you'll never know what attacks they have." -Description The Triple Bloon are simply small three core warships that attack your towers, together, they're already a boss themselves. Appearance They come in three different colors, corresponding to the first three bloons encountered by the player; Red, Blue and Green. The Red Bloon Ship is small in appearance and has 3 barriers as well as a core. It has the roman numeral for 1 (I) and a bloon, both red in color. The Blue Bloon Ship is similar in size and barriers. It also has the roman numeral for 2 (II) and a bloon, both blue in color. The Green Bloon Ship is also similar in size and barriers. It has the roman numeral for 3 (III) and a bloon as well, both of which green in color. Stats The Triple Bloon has 3 barriers with 850 HP each, and has a core each with 2500 HP. They all move at an average speed of a green bloon, they're also completely immune to darts and has the original abilities of a MOAB-Class Bloon; immune to glue, wind and freezing. Attacks "Triple Bloon" The following list are the attacks in its Triple Bloon Form. Attack 1 They form an electric triangle by linking each other in a 90-degree formation, then they spin around firing energy balls at the very center, the electric triangle deals 5 HP of Damage with a stun effect lasting 1.5 seconds while the energy balls deal 8 HP of damage, which can pierce through level 1 shields. Attack 2 After 15 seconds in its first attack formation, they unlink themselves and start firing bullets side-by-side while flying around randomly, each of the bullets deal 3 HP of Damage. "Double Bloon" The following list are the attacks in its Double Bloon Form, which is achievable by destroying a Triple Bloon Ship. Attack 1 They link eachother by electricity, the "anchor" bloon ship will fire an array of bullets while the "ship" bloon ship will move diagonally across the track while firing an array of bullets as well. Each of the bullets deal 3 HP of Damage while the electricity they linked deals 5 HP of Damage with a stun effect lasting 1.5 seconds. Attack 2 After 15 seconds in that attack formation, they unlink themselves and start firing bullets while flying around, similar to the second attack during its Triple Bloon Form. "Single Bloon" The following list are the attacks after 2 of the Triple Bloon Ships are destroyed. Attack 1 The Bloon Ship will fly around, firing bullets randomly. Each bullet deals 3 HP of Damage. Attack 2 The Bloon Ship will position itself and then firing a large purple/violet/pink ray while flying around, the ray deals 15 HP of Damage, has a pierce of 3 and it can penetrate through level 1 shields. This attack phase lasts for up to 5 seconds only. Trivia * It is a reference to the Triple Core from Gradius Gaiden * The attack phases while in its "Triple Bloon" and "Double Bloon" are in reverse as compared to the reference version. * The total HP of the Triple Bloon is 15,150 HP. Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bosses